Dragon Ball Greatest Return
by Etecetera
Summary: Mais de dois séculos se passaram, e os guerreiros que protegiam a Terra foram esquecidos. Mas agora que um grande mal ameaça retornar do caos os guerreiros saiyajins podem retornar, ressurgindo das entranhas dos seus decendentes. Uma nova saga se inicia..


Weeeehhh! Minha primeira saga! Sei que não é nada original e nem sou a primeira (ou segunda) a escrever uma continuação de Dragon Ball, mas vou tentar fazer algo diferente! Esse é só o primeiro episódio, logo essa chapa vai esquentar! Espero que gostem!

Etecétera-sama! . v

**DRAGON BALL GREATEST RETURN**

**Ep. 1- Começa uma nova saga.**

Sete e meia, hora de se levantar.Brilham na escassa luz do quarto um belo e sonolento par de olhos azuis. A garota rola na cama, se enrolando e desenrolando no lençol que a cobria, e os botões da camisa – única peça de roupa que vestia além da calcinha – quase todos desabotoados. Típico retrato de manhã de segunda-feira.

Ela devia se levantar, tomar banho, vestir-se, pentear os cabelos, arrumar a cama e os materiais escolares na bolsa, além de tomar o delicioso café que sua avó preparava na cozinha. E foi movida pelo cheiro desse café que a preguiçosa Luna transformou-se numa Luna cheia de energia, fazendo tudo o que devia fazer e descendo para a cozinha.

XXX

O skate da menina de 16 anos deslizava pelas ruas do centro da Capital do Norte até chegar ao enorme colégio de Ensino Médio.

-Bom dia, Luna!

-Oi, Atta! Como foi a noite?

-Quê, cuidando de um pirralho de três anos que parece ter saído da Turma do Barney? Não tão mal assim...

Skate jogado no armário da escola. O sinal bate enquanto as duas ainda atravessam o pátio correndo. Na porta da sala elas são paradas pelo professor.

-Atrasadas, senhoras.

-Professor lindo lindo! Meu amor, minha vida, muito bom dia!

-Bom dia – diz, sorrindo – e amanhã, uniforme, viu, Luna? Por favor.

-Sim senhor! "Tí âmú!" – respondeu a garota, que trajava uma regata branca, calças cargo e agora corria para dentro da sala.

XXX

-Boa tardeeee!

-Oi, já chegou, querida?

-Já, vó! Pensei que ia demorar mais, mas foi rapidinho lá no mercado! Ah, e, vó?

-Diga.

-Peguei um dinheiro emprestado no cartão da senhora, logo eu devolvo, ta?

-Tudo bem, mas, pra quê?

-Pra comprar um uniforme...

Luna guardou as compras na despensa e deixou o uniforme no quarto. Depois das lições teria um trabalhinho com as mudanças que faria nele...

XXX

Mais uma manhã. Ao chegar na escola, Luna é alvo de muitos olhares curiosos. Entrando na sala:

-Bom dia, professor!

-O que é isso, Luna?

-Uniforme, naturalmente! – a garota vestia o uniforme masculino, com alterações como bottons, a calça rasgada nos joelhos e um casaco muito maior que seu tamanho, além de outras.

A menina entrou na sala sob risos e aplausos e com um enorme sorriso. O professor não conseguia se zangar com a aluna. Só lhe restava rir!

Quinze minutos de aula se passaram na aula do queridíssimo professor que explicava as matrizes da matemática, até que a coordenadora o chama na porta da sala. Após breve conversa, ele se dirige à turma.

-Bem, hoje vocês vão receber um novo colega de classe. Ele recebeu notas excelentes na Capital do Oeste, onde estudava, e nos testes para entrar aqui na escola. Por favor, 2° ano B, sejam receptivos com o Calixto. Entre, filho.

Nesse momento, Luna, Atta, e todas as garotas da classe emudeceram.

Foi a visão mais bela que Luna já tivera. E fitava aquela harmoniosa figura de pele morena, grandes e brilhantes olhos negros, lábios róseos e carnudos, nariz e rosto bem desenhados, cabelos lisos com luzes pálidas, que chegavam até a metade do rosto, cobrindo parcialmente os olhos que, combinado com o corpo bem talhado e o cordão sobre o peito forte, o tornavam ainda mais misterioso e tentador.

A garota estremeceu. Atta disse "ei" baixinho no ouvido da amiga para que ela acordasse. Luna parecia despertar de um sonho, que recomeçou quando o professor pediu para que o rapaz se sentasse ao lado dela.

-Oi, eu sou a Atta, essa é a minha amiga Luna! Como você se chama mesmo?

-Calixto... – disse, tímido.

Calixto... o som de seu nome e voz ressoaram dentro da garota. Ah, como era doce seu nome e envolvente sua voz... Foi então que os olhares de Luna e Calixto se encontraram, e coraram ambos. Logo Luna, tímida? Isso era demais! Entendendo a derrota sem luta, Atta somente fitou-os com seu verde olhar e sacudiu com irritação os longos cabelos castanhos.

Durante as três primeiras aulas o papo rolou solto entre os três – quando não podiam falar, a conversa era por bilhetes – e logo o rapaz se tornou amigo das garotas e despertou simpatia no resto da turma. Luna sentia grande prazer quando a bela voz ou um papelzinho com a letra bem desenhada de Calixto se dirigia à ela, ou até mesmo quando ele lhe dirigia o olhar. Era algo que Atta passou a achar normal entre aqueles dois: olhares no caderno, que se levantavam, se cruzavam, rostos que se coram e sorrisos tímidos. Então, ria ela também, já achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

XXX

Na hora do intervalo, Luna exultou. Poderia andar pelo colégio com Calixto e apresentá-lo aos amigos. É claro que uma bela garota usando o uniforme masculino e um rapaz bonito e diferente atrairiam a atenção! Até de quem não se deseja...

Da sacada do terceiro andar Luna deu um grito para os seus amigos que estavam no pátio. Se atirou escada abaixo puxando o garoto.

-Bom dia, gatinha! – Tiro estala um beijo no rosto da garota – E este, quem é?

-Povo, esse é o Calixto, novo na nossa classe.

-Ai, Luna! Ele tem boca, né! Prazer, Karinie! Esse chato é o Tiro, o cara de pastel aqui é o Maki, essa doida é a Silla, aquel...

-Cala a boca, mulher! – berra Lais, sacudindo a moça.

-...e essa pirada é a Lais!

-Prazer conhecer a todos – Calixto responde, rindo.

A partir daí a conversa segue animada, com todos conhecendo o novo aluno do colégio. Mas tão animada que ninguém percebe os olhares venenosos vindos da sacada do refeitório...

As três moças que observavam o grupo se aproximam. Duas mais atrás, ambas claras de cabelos castanhos. A loura que vinha na frente as liderava.

-Mas olha só, convenção do jardim de infância! – disse a loura para o grupo de Luna.

-Mas olha só, convenção das bruxas! – responde prontamente a menina.

-Fica na sua, não falei com você. Me dei ao trabalho de mover minhas lindas perninhas até aqui porque não pude deixar de notar carne nova...

-Carne pra urubu é carniça podre, e pra você aqui não tem nada, p loira!

Ela não se abalou.

-Como é seu nome, querido? – disse para Calixto.

-Nem perca tempo respondendo pra essa polaca azeda! PQP, guria, se manca! Vai ver se tem milho lá no refeitório pra você!

A loura começava a ficar vermelha com a atitude da garota que nunca a tinha confrontado.

-Escuta aqui, moleque – diz, olhando Luna de cima a baixo – antes de falar comigo tenha a decência de se vestir como mulher!

-Antes moleque que loura oxigenada, e pxxx ainda por cima!

Os ânimos das garotas se exaltaram. Enquanto falava, Luna se preparava para pular no pescoço da garota, enquanto essa estava prestes a agarrar-lhe as negras tranças.

-Chega! Se manda, Sil! – interrompe Tiro.

-Mas...

-Cala a boca! Sai daqui e leva tuas mosqueteiras!

-Tudo bem. Por causa desse moleque? Beleza, deixa quieto. Mas não tenho culpa se sua namoradinha ficou estressada porque perguntei do garotão ali. Eu, se fosse você, sei não, viu? Olho vivo...

-Vai embora, Sil! – o moreno ficou transtornado com o comentário.

-Tchau, gato – Sil ainda sussurrou para Calixto, antes de sair.

-E você, meu amor, tudo bem contigo? – disse Tiro, abraçando Luna pela cintura e beijando-lhe levemente o pescoço.

-Ah, Tiro, me solta! Pára de me tratar igual criança! Eu posso me defender sozinha! – a garota empurra o namorado e sai batendo os pés com força, Atta correndo atrás dela.

-Acredite, ela nunca foi assim! É a primeira vez que a vejo discutir por nada, mesmo que seja com a Sil! – diz Silla a Calixto.

-Pois é. ela não parece gente de se estressar assim tão fácil.

-Estranho, muito estranho... – observou Karinie.

XXX

Por mais que todos tivessem se espantado com a atitude de Luna, ninguém se assustou tanto quanto a própria. Ao alcançar a amiga, Atta perguntou o que houve.

-Não sei! Ainda não consegui entender! – respondeu, agora dócil novamente – Meu sangue ferveu... subiu um calor estranho...

-Como assim?

-Eu senti o sangue acelerar nas veias, uma força crescendo no corpo e ...

-E...?

-E era como se... ela se concentrasse toda no meu ventre e, de repente... pulasse... para minhas mãos!

As meninas estavam abismadas. Luna tremia toda. Mas esta não seria a única vez em que algo estranho se manifestaria na garota, nem só dessa vez ela experimentaria esse tipo de poder. Ela ainda não sabia o destino que a esperava, nem a sua forte e incomum ligação com Calixto...

-X-X-X - -X-X-X - -X-X-X-

Por enquanto é isso! Dedico essa aí a minha "ídola" Josiane Veiga, pra galera que curtiu a "Antes de Uma Fic", de Beyblade, e pra galera do "Escrevo no do orkut! Bjo a tds!

Ah, e, por favor, rewiels! A falta deles nos desestimulam! Mesmo q seja pra xingar, clica ali embaixo!

Força sempre! Té !


End file.
